


Never Argue With Tequila

by lifevolutionary



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with going out for celebratory drinks with Eames, Arthur decided as he stared at his keys and tried to remember which one was for this particular flat, was that Arthur wasn’t used to drinking with someone who could match his considerable alcohol tolerance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Argue With Tequila

The problem with going out for celebratory drinks with Eames, Arthur decided as he stared at his keys and tried to remember which one was for this particular flat, was that Arthur wasn’t used to drinking with someone who could match his considerable alcohol tolerance.

“‘s this one, I think.” Eames leant over his shoulder, plastering his body in a long line of heat all down Arthur’s back and plucked the keys out of Arthur’s hand. He selected and held out a key that, even in a tequila-muddled state, Arthur knew was for his safe house in New Zealand. Considering they were in Paris Eames couldn’t have got it more wrong.

Arthur suppressed what were definitely not giggles and tried to point his best scathing glare in Eames direction as he snatched the keys back. Unfortunately, he was pretty sure the dimples rendered it ineffective. Certainly, the only thing it made Eames do was grin at him drunkenly.

It wasn’t until Arthur had finally got the door open that he thought to wonder why Eames was following him home but by then Eames was already sprawled out on Arthur’s sofa, head tipped back and legs splayed out in front of him. Arthur took a moment to appreciate the long, gorgeous line of his body, spread out on display just for him, not noticing Eames watching him in turn in the dim light.

After too short a moment of appreciation the alcohol reached Arthur’s knees and told them that Arthur staying upright wasn’t going to be happening for much longer. Not one to argue with alcohol Arthur staggered over to the sofa and slumped next Eames, tipping over almost immediately to lie with his head in Eames lap. Just because Eames was stealing half of his sofa, the tequila told him, didn’t mean Arthur couldn’t complete his usual ritual of lying on said sofa until his head stopped spinning so much.

“Arthur?” Eames slurred at him, sounding confused. Arthur looked up into his face and watched his ridiculous, pouty lips as he spoke. “Much ‘s I like you sprawled all over me, you’re not gonna puke on me, right?”

“I’m not that drunk.” Arthur protested as he stared at Eames lips and wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

“Darling, you know I don’t like to contradict you-”

Even drunk, Arthur couldn’t let that one past. “You live to contradict me, Mr. Eames.” Arthur took great pleasure in rolling Eames’ name around his mouth as he lifted a hand and cupped the side of Eames’ face.

Eames tried to finish his sentence as if Arthur hadn’t interrupted, “But you’re laying in my lap and-” He broke off as Arthur’s fingers migrated down his cheek, pads scraping along stubble, and across the expanse of his bottom lip.

Not exactly smooth, Arthur thought analytically, except compared to the stubble of his cheeks but dry and soft and definitely touchable. Or kissable, Arthur decided, pleased. He licked his own lips and then lifted his focus to meet Eames’ eyes, not moving his fingers. Eames was watching him with dark eyes and in the dim light of his flat Arthur almost, almost thought the word sultry before reminding himself that he was not a heroine in one of those romance novels that sisters used to delight in reading out loud just to make him cringe.

“Arthur.” The lips under his fingers moved to emit his name in Eames’ raspy, reverent voice as, out of the corner of his eye, Arthur saw one of Eames hands shift towards him. Eames sucked Arthur’s fingers into the heat of his mouth as he slipped his own fingers into Arthur’s hair. The joint sensations made Arthur moan and he felt his eyelids flutter shut.

The alcohol enforced exhaustion chose that moment to make itself felt but Arthur fought it back. Opening his eyes again he shifted far enough up on his free hand that he could pull his fingers from Eames’ mouth and tangle them in his hair to drag him down into a kiss.

It was sloppy and inelegant but this time it was Eames turn to moan, even though Eames’ mouth turned out to be just as kissable as Arthur had surmised. When they pulled apart and Arthur let the exhaustion tug him back down to lay in Eames’ lap, they were both smiling.

The hand Eames still had threaded in Arthur’s hair began trailing across his scalp and Arthur felt himself drifting off. “Go to sleep, Darling.” The soft command drifted to him on the edge of dreamless sleep and he obeyed almost on instinct.

The last thing Arthur thought was that, come morning, they were both going to be stiff from sleeping on the sofa.

He didn’t even think to wonder if Eames would stay.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing Inception fic, I'm not entirely happy with the characterisations but I'm putting it up here for now. I may come back to it next month when RL stops being all consuming.


End file.
